The invention relates to a disintegrating device comprising a comb system, wherein the disintegrating device is formed by at least one disintegrating roller, rotatably mounted in a machine frame, with at least one disintegrating tool arranged thereon, wherein the disintegrating device has at least one counter blade that cooperates with the disintegrating tool, and comprising at least one base comb on which the at least one counter blade is arranged, and on which at least one sieve element can be arranged as a component of the sieve device, wherein the sieve device at least partially encircles the disintegrating roller in the intended application.